


bravery

by MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh/pseuds/MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess you could call this a poem written from louis to harry or harry to louis, whichever way you want. I was feeling sad and angsty over larry and this was created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bravery

_If only I was brave,_

_It would be you holding  
_

_Me tonight; I'm  
_

_Grasping for some sort  
_

_Of memory of us  
_

_To hold myself intact.  
_

_If only I was brave,  
_

_These tears would never_

_Have to be shed;_

_I'd be back home again  
_

_With you.  
_

_If only I was brave.  
_

_The truth would be free;  
_

_The lies would be gone;  
_

_I could be me;  
_

_And we would still be together.  
_

_If only I was brave,  
_

_I'd fight like a soldier  
_

_So you could have  
_

_Anything that you desire,  
_

_In the hopes that you  
_

_Could love me forever.  
_

_If only I was brave,  
_

_You'd be in this bed and  
_

_This war would be over;  
_

_I would fall asleep  
_

_To the sound of your  
_

_Voice telling me:  
_

_"I love you, forever."  
_

_And I could dream happily,  
_

_Knowing that I was brave  
_


End file.
